dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Son Goku's Evolution
is the 24th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Laying on the ground, Goku and Vegeta wonder why their Potara fusion ended so soon. Future Trunks is shocked, and Gowasu deduces that Vegito defused early because his immense power must have destabilized the fusion, also noting that since Fused Zamasu has not defused yet, the time limit is much shorter for average mortals. Fused Zamasu berates the two for attempting to use the treasure of the Gods, creating small portals for his attacks in order to relentlessly assault Goku and Vegeta from their backsides. Future Trunks asks Shin how much longer they have until Fused Zamasu defuses, and Shin deduces they should have around 20 minutes left. Future Trunks prepares to join the battle, but Shin tries to convince him not to. While Goku and Vegeta wish to themselves that they had extra Senzu Beans, Shin regrets ever accepting the position of Supreme Kai, noting that if he would have stayed as the apprentice to the previous Supreme Kai, he would have kept his healing ability. Gowasu reminds him that due to accepting the position, they were able to arrive in the alternate timeline by using the Time Ring. Future Trunks overhears their conversation, and reveals that he served as an apprentice to his timeline's Shin, even going through the official ritual. Shin, surprised to hear this, tells Future Trunks that he should have the ability to heal. Future Trunks, upon hearing this, realizes that back when Future Mai was injured by Goku Black before his initial trip to the present, and when Gowasu was fatally stabbed by Black, it was his innate healing powers that subconsciously restored them. Future Trunks prepares to head out to heal Goku and Vegeta, but he is rocked by an explosion and spots his father knocked back. Future Trunks saves him and brings him back, and Shin tells Future Trunks that in his current level he can only heal one person and thus must choose to heal either Goku or Vegeta. Vegeta grabs Future Trunks' hand, and tells him to heal Goku, saying that Goku is the only one who stands a chance against Fused Zamasu one-on-one, realizing this when the two were fused together. Vegeta assures Future Trunks that they will all survive this battle, and flies off. Fused Zamasu is seen grabbing the exhausted and beaten Goku by his neck, ordering him to bow down to a God. He then sends Goku through many portals and kicks him through them, relentlessly knocking Goku around like a pinball. Before Goku goes through another portal, Vegeta catches him and tells him to go to Future Trunks, throwing him towards his son. Fused Zamasu then switches his target to Vegeta, who tells the corrupt God that he will never bow down to him as the Saiyan prince, blinding him with an Explosive Wave. While weak on the ground and unable to move, Vegeta continues to provoke Fused Zamasu in order to buy time. While Vegeta is being beaten, Shin tells Future Trunks to hurry before Vegeta is killed. Goku asks why Future Trunks chose to heal him and not his father, and Future Trunks replies that even Vegeta swallowed his pride and chose Goku to be healed. Future Trunks manages to successfully heal Goku back to full strength, however he collapses due to Goku's immense power. Shin points out that Vegeta cannot hold on any longer, and Goku sets his sights on Fused Zamasu, who has beaten Vegeta unconscious. Goku teleports in front of Vegeta, and Shin takes him and falls back. Future Trunks then uses the rest of his energy to heal Vegeta enough so that he wakes up. Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue, and Fused Zamasu is unimpressed. However, Goku calls back his aura and concentrates, preparing to fight. Goku is surprisingly fighting an equal battle with Fused Zamasu, and the God becomes frustrated. Vegeta explains to Future Trunks that Goku managed to seal the overwhelming power of the Blue form in his body. Since the Blue form's weakness is that its maximum power can only be used for a short while, Goku has risen to overcome that weakness, and by sealing its power in his body, he is able to continuously fight at 100 percent, and Vegeta says that Goku has fully mastered Super Saiyan Blue. While Future Trunks is overjoyed that Goku will be able to hold his own until Fused Zamasu defuses, Vegeta thinks to himself about Goku constantly pushing himself, also wondering how long Goku will be able to last since sealing the Blue form's overwhelming power could break his body at any given moment. As Goku punches Fused Zamasu away, he feels excruciating pain in his arm, and realizes it was too soon for him to try this as his body is already breaking. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Goku *Fused Zamasu *Shin *Gowasu *Future Trunks *Future Mai Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) Anime and Manga differences *No events similar to this chapter occurred in the anime, as immediately after Vegito defused Future Trunks fights Fused Zamasu. **Fusion Zamasu is revealed to have time-space manipulating powers, enabling him to open portals to redirect his targets. **In the anime, Future Trunks merely received instructions from Future Shin. In the manga, Future Trunks is revealed to have been trained as an apprentice Supreme Kai by Future Shin, to which gains healing powers. He then heals Goku, enabling him to resume the fight. ***On a related note, the manga establishes that Future Mai being healed had to do with Future Trunks' innate healing powers from the ritual, while the anime had it be from the Senzu Bean (which had been what was originally implied in the Manga). ***Despite Gohan having gone through a similar ritual to become a Supreme Kai apprentice, which unleashed his Potential Unleashed state, he has never shown signs of healing powers. **Goku refines Super Saiyan Blue into a fully-charged state, enabling him to fight on par with Fusion Zamasu, although at the cost of severely straining his body, causing great pain when losing control and potential destroy his body. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 24 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters